


I Love You: Ocha

by uritaeyeon



Series: I Love You - Fairy Tail [5]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Romance?
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:24:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uritaeyeon/pseuds/uritaeyeon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Vignette/Rogue sedang menjalani misinya ketika ia bertemu dengan seorang nenek yang menawarinya minum. Ia berhasil menyelesaikan misinya namun ia mendapat luka yang cukup parah. Ia pun kembali bertemu dengan nenek yang menawarinya minum waktu itu/RoTear</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Love You: Ocha

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapat. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata
> 
> Warning: OOC, typo, AT-AR

Rogue kembali membaca surat misi di tangannya. Ia pikir ia tidak salah mengambil jalan. Toh biasanya jika ia ingin pergi ke tempat ini pun ia biasanya melewati desa ini. Tapi dari tadi ada yang aneh. Ia hanya merasa berjalan di tempat dan meskipun ia telah berjalan jauh, ia terus kembali ke sini. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Ada yang salah di sini," geramnya kesal.

"Apa yang salah, Pemuda?" Rogue sedikit tersentak. Ia berbalik dan mendapati seorang nenek tua berdiri di belakangnya. Ia mengangkat salah satu sudut bibirnya paksa. "Aku hanya merasa tersesat, Nek."

Nenek itu tersenyum maklum. Ia melangkah lebih dekat dengan pemuda berambut hitam kelam ini. "Kalau begitu, mau beristirahat sebentar di rumah Nenek? Rumah Nenek tidak jauh dari sini kok," tawar Nenek tersebut baik hati.

Rogue terdiam sebentar. Kalau dipikir-pikir, ia cukup lelah juga. Ditambah ini sudah petang. Ia akan beristirahat sebentar dan akan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengikuti ke arah mana Nenek itu pergi.

**X.x.X**

Ultear sedang berjalan-jalan sembari menghirup udara segar sore hari—ralat, udara di desa ini memang selalu segar dengan pepohonan yang mengelilingi desa tersebut. Ia tersenyum melihat sekawanan burung sedang minum, anak perempuan yang sedang bermain boneka, sepasang kekasih yang sedang bermesraan, dan banyak lagi.

Ia sempat berpikir kalau ia ingin sekali merasakan masa-masa itu. Tapi, dengan ia yang sekarang ia sudah sangat bersyukur. Ia seperti ini karena keinginannya sendiri. Menolong umat manusia.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti tatkala indera penglihatannya tak sengaja menangkap sesosok pemuda yang terlihat kebingungan. Ultear menyipitkan matanya dan ia terkejut. Kenapa Rogue, penyihir Sabertooh, berada di sini?

Ultear menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia bergumam pelan, "Mungkinkah ia sedang menjalani misi dan tersesat?"

Ia menengadah. Lazuardi berpendar jingga. Ia tersenyum maklum. Pantas saja, ia terlihat kebingungan. Di sebelah barat desa ini ada hutan terlarang. Bagi siapapun yang memasukinya pasti malah akan berjalan mengelilingi desa ini. Ultear menduga kalau Rogue baru saja memasuki hutan tersebut. Ia tersenyum samar dan menghampiri pemuda itu.

**X.x.X**

Ultear mempersilakan Rogue untuk duduk. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan tak butuh waktu lama sampai Rogue bisa melihat kalau Ultear kembali dengan nampan di tangannya. Dua gelas _ocha_ berada di atas, dengan asap yang masih mengepul. Ultear tersenyum dan meletakkan segelas _ocha_ tersebut di hadapan pemuda itu dan di hadapannya.

"Silakan diminum," kata Ultear lembut. Rogue tersenyum kecil dan menyesap sedikit _ocha_ yang masih panas tersebut. "Ah, terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Kau tersesat, nak?" tanya Ultear. Rogue terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia mengangguk. Nenek itu tertawa pelan. Ia sudah menduganya. Ultear pun menceritakannya.

"Tunggulah sampai malam, baru kau bisa keluar dari desa ini." Ultear membereskan dua gelas _ocha_ yang kini sudah tak ada isinya lagi. "Memangnya benar-benar harus malam ya, Nek?"

"Kalau kau orang jahat, kau malah terjebak di hutan itu selamanya lho. Untung kau orang baik," ujar Ultear enteng. Rogue mengerjapkan matanya kemudian mengangguk. Ia masih harus menunggu kira-kira satu jam lagi.

**X.x.X**

Sudah tiga hari semenjak Rogue bertamu ke rumahnya. Ultear sedang menyiram bunga-bunga yang telah ia rawat beberapa bulan ini. Ia berjongkok dan mencium salah satu bunga yang ia punya. "Kau masih tetap harum. Tumbuhlah."

"Nek?"

Ultear mendongak dan ia terkejut. Rogue berdiri di hadapannya—tapi justru yang semakin membuatnya terkejut adalah luka-luka yang berada di sekujur tubuhnya!

Refleks Ultear langsung mematikan kran air dan menghampiri Rogue. "Kau kenapa, Nak?" tanya Ultear khawatir.

Rogue tertawa kecil. "Musuh yang kuhadapi cukup kuat juga sampai akhirnya aku terluka seperti ini. Tapi tanpa sadar aku mengambil jalan yang sama saat aku ke sini dan di sinilah aku. Tak kusangka aku bertemu Nenek."

Ultear menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kau harus masuk," dan Rogue pun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan Ultear yang berusaha memapahnya.

Ultear dengan sigap mengambil peralatan obatnya dan mulai mengobati luka-luka yang Rogue dapat setelah bertarung dengan penyihir yang cukup kuat. Terkadang Rogue meringis kesakitan saat Ultear menyentuh lukanya. Hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk mengobati dan membalut perban pada tubuh pemuda itu.

"Istirahatlah. Ini masih jam sembilan dan kau sudah mengagetkan Nenek. Kau sudah makan?" Ultear bertanya sambil membereskan peralatannya. Rogue tertawa pelan sebelum akhirnya ia menggeleng. "Sebenarnya, ini luka yang kudapat karena tak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang penyihir sih. Misiku sudah selesai tadi malam."

"Jadi?"

"Aku ingin _ocha_ buatan Nenek saja. _Ocha_ buatan Nenek enak, aku ingin meminumnya lagi," jawab Rogue yang membuat Ultear terkejut. Ultear terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersenyum kecil. Ultear beranjak ke dapur.

Rogue memerhatikan perban yang berada di lengannya. Entah kenapa ia tersenyum sendiri. Rasa khawatir, cemas, sayang yang Nenek itu berikan padanya seolah mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Nenek itu baik sekali. Ia sendiri pun heran. Kenapa ia bisa tersenyum bahkan tertawa di hadapan orang yang belum pernah ia kenal?

Rogue mengusap wajahnya. Entah kenapa ia merasa kalau ia menyayangi—

"Ini _ocha_ -nya," ucap Ultear membuyarkan lamunan Rogue. "A-ah, terima kasih."

Rogue menyesap seperempatnya. "Nenek tinggal sendiri?" tanya Rogue.

Ultear menjawabnya walau ia sedikit heran kenapa Rogue bertanya seperti itu. "Ya. Nenek tinggal sendiri. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Anak dan cucu Nenek ke mana?" Bukannya menjawab, Rogue malah bertanya lagi.

"Nenek tidak punya."

"Tidak punya?"

"Ya."

"Nenek pasti kesepian."

"Tidak juga. Tetangga-tetangga Nenek sangat baik pada Nenek."

"Kalau begitu aku jadi ingin terus mengunjungi Nenek."

"Boleh—eh?" Ultear dan Rogue saling berpandangan. Rogue langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping dan menutup mulutnya. Kenapa ia bisa keceplosan berbicara seperti itu? Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri. Ia melirik Ultear takut-takut.

Ternyata Ultear sedang tersenyum hangat. "Boleh, Nenek pasti akan senang."

Melihat Ultear tersenyum, mau tak mau Rogue pun ikut tersenyum. "Boleh aku istirahat di sini, Nek?"

"Nenek tidak melarang." Mereka terdiam cukup lama sebelum akhirnya Rogue kembali angkat bicara.

"Nek."

"Iya?" Ultear kembali duduk. Awalnya ia mau meninggalkan Rogue sendiri dan melanjutkan acara menyiram bunganya.

"Kalau ada orang yang menyukai Nenek bagaimana?"

"Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Tapi ada lho."

"Siapa?"

"Aku."

**Owari**


End file.
